On an Island
by RannonSolo7
Summary: The cast of the hunger games is flying home from the press tour for Mockingjay Part 2 when disaster strikes. This is a disturbing Joshifer fanfiction about what would happen if Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson were stranded on an island together. There is some strong and offensive content so please do not read if you are offended by fictional characters based on real people.
1. Chapter 1

On this Island- Chapter 1

This jet is an expensive one. I guess all jets are expensive but this one is first class. I can tell by the lack of motion and the fact that I can only hear a very slight thrumming noise that lets me know we are in motion. I'm tired, exhausted really, but I can't sleep because of all the anxiety tearing my stomach apart. Across the room from me Liam is stretched out on a couch snoring quietly, his hand thrown over his eyes in an effort to drown out the soft lighting of the room. Woody has already retired to one of the private compartments for the night and Francis and Nina are settled around a small round table speaking in low voices as to not wake the others.

Josh sits in the chair next to me pretending to be asleep so that I don't feel bad about keeping him up. He doesn't want to leave me alone in case I want to talk. I don't want to leave him alone because I know what no one else does; that he will be just as lonely as I am once we get back to LA. At the moment I am not sure who is keeping the vigil, me or him. I am more to blame for my loneliness than he is his. I am the most eligible bachelorette in the country. I could go out any night with anyone but nothing ever feels right. My dates feel forced and awkward on my part and usually end with me sitting alone in my kitchen drinking. Josh has found the love of his life. Unfortunately for him she lives in Spain and they don't see each other often. He complains about it constantly but at least he has Skype. The closest thing I have had to intimacy in a while is sex toys and porn.

I am bitching about my life again and I hate that which puts me in an even more pissy mood. I have nothing to complain about. I am young, healthy, talented and rich. Everyone wants to be me. That doesn't make me feel any better though. I can't shake the sinking feeling that the Hunger Games were the best thing that will ever happen in my life and now it is over. When we finished shooting a year ago I just felt numb. I couldn't even comprehend that the family I had spent years building and growing with would soon be disbanding. Josh and Liam assured me that everything would be cool and that we would hang out all the time. Everyone told me that I had even bigger and better projects coming. What I had coming was hours and hours of endless work with strangers who care less about me than the insane press who I swear do everything they can to ensure that I have to live in a virtual prison.

I close my eyes tight and wish it all away. No, I have to face that this is my life now. I am J-Law, America's favorite down to earth, girl next door, Hollywood movie actress that makes more money in a day than they will in a year and who wears dresses that cost more than their college education. I don't even realize I have the arm rest in a death grip until Josh covers my hand with his own. It is warm and steady and so familiar that I relax and look up at him. I can see the concern on his face, the worry that I am not doing as well as I play for the cameras. I know it is pathetic but I turn my hand over and interlace our fingers. He has always been my rock and I need his support and comfort tonight. He was famous long before me so as all this craziness has escalated over the last few years he has always been so calm. He always knows what to do.

That is one thing I know is never going to change. I can count on him and Liam no matter what. I am just not sure what that will really look like in my life a few years down the road. Josh has Claudia and I know even though the public does not that Liam has Miley again. I hate it when the press asks me in interview after interview to choose which guy I would like to be with in real life. They know I hate it and they ask anyway because they don't know why I hate it. They think that I fear hurting one of their feelings or their heart throb image. What they don't understand is that they both had their chance with me and they both chose someone else. It might be a stretch to say Josh has had his chance with me. We have been best friends since maybe week two of knowing each other and now we are like family but we have never been single at the same time and I have always refused to think about him that way. It is too risky. In this business the second you starting screwing someone is the second you start losing them.

Liam and I have kissed a few times but it really came to nothing. We have a good easy friendship and I love him very much and he is super-hot but being together one on one without Josh or Woody feels strange. It is like our relationship requires the context of others. We went on a few dates and found that all we ever did was talk about our mutual friends so we decided that is what we should stay. That and I could not shake the feeling that I was cheating on Josh somehow. Which is ridiculous since Josh is like my brother.

Josh is like my brother, Josh is like my brother, Josh is like my brother. I have said it in interviews plenty of times but I have said it in my own head a lot more. It is not exactly untrue but I feel like if it was completely true I wouldn't have to forcibly say it so often. My feelings for him are hard to explain. We are not romantic but it is not because of a lack of certain feelings for him it is because of the presence of too many conflicting ones. When I met Claudia last summer in New York I have to admit that my heart twisted in my chest. She is beautiful and charming and Josh absolutely adores her. I went home and drank until I vomited all over my bathroom floor and cried myself to sleep. I have examined my reaction a few times since then to try to determine if I am jealous because I want a close relationship too or if I am jealous because I want that relationship to be with him.

I don't like the idea of Liam and Miley getting back together either but that is mostly because I don't like being the only single one and because she is such a weirdo. He can do better and Josh thinks so too. He calls her Smiley Virus when Liam isn't around and it makes me laugh. Maybe I have been projecting like some of our ridiculous fans but somehow I thought at the end of this road that one of them would want me. I clearly have poor judgement when it comes to the feelings of men though. I thought Nick loved me too and the whole world can see where that went. Josh and Liam aren't like him though; they really do care about me. I look at Josh's hand in mine. I don't want him to be my boyfriend. That would be way too scary. I just want things to stay the way they are forever. I want us to travel on these tours and make more movies and play and have fun together. I want to stay up all night in the trailer talking about nonsense. I want to fight with him over stupid stuff all the time because I know he loves me enough that it doesn't matter.

I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I am a horrible friend. I should be happy that he has a great future ahead of him. It is just hard to imagine a future in which he grows older, gets married, has babies and I am not a part of it. All of that growing and changing means that someday I will just be an old friend that he talks to from time to time about the good old days. I should just be happy that I have had him at all. I open my eyes and take him in. Then I look at Liam and Francis and I think of Woody too. I usually think that I am nothing like Katniss Everdeen but I do think we have one thing in common. We definitely do not deserve the great men that we have in our lives. This is the last thought that I have before finally falling asleep.

I wake to the feeling of my stomach dropping out of my body and to the sound of Nina's scream. I open my eyes and see Liam flying off of the couch and I grasp tightly to Josh's hand. He is waking too and reflexively pulls me to his lap. I should be terrified but I honestly have no time to even realize what is happening. His arms closing around me is the last thing I feel before my whole world is obliterated by the impact.

Wind. I can hear wind. I should not be able to hear wind. I am in a plane coming home from the press tour for Mockingjay Part 2 with my friends. If I can hear wind it means that I am not in the plane and I know that we have not landed yet. I can feel sand beneath my hands. That is how I know that I am dreaming. There is no sand on an airplane. I must have fallen asleep and I am dreaming of a windy beach. I am afraid to open my eyes so I call Josh's name. That is when I realize how badly I am hurt. Just the effort of speaking causing a searing pain to spread through my whole body and settle in my head. I black out again.

When I come to the second time I hear the ocean. It reminds me of filming in Hawaii and I allow a smile to spread across my face. That is when I know something is wrong. My face is hurt. I touch it and force my eyes open and I see blood. I start panicking at the knowledge that I am hurt and no one has helped me. If I had gotten hurt on set someone would have helped me. For a sickening moment I think that I may have hurt myself on purpose. I have thought of it many times and done it a few but I know I would never have cut my face like this. It is too painful and too public. I hear the ocean again and when I look up my world shatters.

I am lying next to the wreckage of an enormous airplane. I sit in shock for what might be a few minutes or half the day. The plane has gone down I shout in my mind. I can't believe it. When the disbelief begins to subside that is when the urgency comes to the surface. If I can move I need to get the others out. They could be hurt even worse than I am. I am relieved to find that I can stand and I ignore any other injuries I have and charge into the wreckage. The plane is broken into two pieces and I go to the front first since it is closer. The pilot and co-pilot must have known we were going down and saw it all to the terrible end as their facial expressions reflect horror even in death.

I am shaking as I turn and stumble in to the second part of the shell and it is completely surreal when I see three bodies lying face down on the floor. I want to turn and run but I can't. I scream their names over and over but only stillness and silence return my cries. I force myself to come closer and I touch each one in turn to find them lifeless and stiff. When the full realization hits me that Liam is dead I cover my mouth with both hands and scream hysterically. I fall to the ground crying and my hand touches his face and when I feel how cold it is I get to my feet and run. I don't know where I am going only that I cannot be with his corpse. I make it only a small distance when I fall headlong over something on the ground. I whip around to find that it is a charred body. I look at the ashes that surround the skeleton and I breathe some of it in on the air. I cough and realize that I have just ingested someone that I love. I have a moment of complete insanity staring at the skull. I don't know who it is and I don't know if I am alone in this hell. I vomit on the ground and don't even register when I fall into it.

The only thing that keeps me from taking my own life right then and there is the fact that I have only found six bodies. Someone is still missing. I need to find them and make sure that there is nothing else I can do. Some part of me hopes that they are dead so I can join them without any misgivings. I am weeping openly now and stumbling around blindly trying to find the last body. I need to hold it together long enough to stop crying so that I can see clearly. I try to bring something calming to mind and remember Josh's arms holding me. He didn't do it often but he would if I was really struggling like when Nick broke up with me or after Phil died. I bring the sensation to mind and am able to slow my breathing slightly. That is when I remember that he was holding me right before the crash. His body was likely close to mine.

I was paying no attention to where I was when I ran into the wreckage before but I am able to follow a dripping blood trail back to where I was. I scream his name but get no answer. I search the surrounding area calling for him over and over but I only hear the ocean waves crashing against the shore. I am starting to wonder if I will ever find him or if he has somehow been washed out to sea when I hear a slight murmur almost directly beneath me. I pull back a few pieces of metal and I see him. He flinches in pain and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He is badly injured and suffering but he is alive. He is alive and I am not alone.

I clear everything off of him and begin to examine his injuries. I am not sure where he may be damaged internally but all I can see is a large gash in his arm which is bleeding steadily. The bleeding is not heavy but he has been here for a while. If I do not stop the flow soon he will be dead. I rip off my shirt and tie it tightly around his arm. I do a quick once over on myself as well because if I am badly injured and don't make it Josh won't either. He is going to need someone to care for him. Luckily, all the cuts and bruises that I find will likely heal on their own. I feel like I have been hit by a truck and my head throbs but I am not seeing double and now that I have something to do I am not as nauseated. I search in the immediate area and find my bag. I don't need any of the stupid makeup I brought with me but I do have a couple of small bottled waters in there. I take one and get Josh to take a couple of small sips and I drink from it as well.

I sit beside him a while just rubbing my hand across his back and marveling that he survived. It is not until the temperature drops that I realize that the sun is setting lower in the sky. The cool ocean breeze teases the hair on my bear arms and I begin to shiver a little. Josh is delirious and keeps muttering my name over and over. I try to sooth him but he won't calm down and he won't wake up. Part of me wants him awake so that he can tell me what to do but part of me doesn't want him to ever wake because I can't bring myself to tell him that our friends are dead. Instead, I find a piece of cloth nearby and cover us both and I snuggle against him. He is warm and he smells like Josh and the combination of the two along with the toll the most horrific day of my life has taken on me mercifully causes sleep to overtake me.


	2. Is this Really Happening?

On an Island Chapter 2- Is this really happening

When I wake the next morning I feel like hell. I am sore everywhere and my mouth is incredibly dry. Before I can even open my eyes it all comes rushing back to me and it is so overwhelming that I simply lay there and stare into space. Beside me, Josh begins to stir. His wound has stopped bleeding and other than that he appears to be relatively unharmed. He uses his good arm to push himself up as he turns to me. "Jen, what the hell is going on?" I try to muster some of the fear and despair I felt yesterday but I come up with nothing but exhaustion when I tell him "They're all dead. The plane went down. We're all that's left." His eyes grow wide and he turns his head around taking in our surroundings. When the wreckage of the plane comes into his line of sight he jumps up and races towards it.

I lay there in the sand for what must be a considerable amount of time because the sun his high in the sky and the sand is approaching blazing hot by the time he returns. He looks bedraggled but isn't crying as he kneels beside me and turns me onto my back. I am momentarily blinded before he aligns his shadow to shield my face from the light. He places a hand behind me and pulls me into a sitting position handing me a bottle of water. I drink greedily before he pulls it back from my lips. "Sorry Jen, but we don't have much and I don't know how long it will take for us to find more. We need to get moving and see what's around here and if there is anything we can use from the plane."

His words reignite the panic within. The thought of returning to the wreckage is unbearable and I begin to shake. I can't look at them again and know they are gone. I just can't do it. I hear a choked sob and realize that it is coming from me. My breathing is coming fast and I feel as like my throat is closing. Josh knows I have anxiety and he has seen me go through hard times before but this is extreme even for me. He closes the distance between us and draws me against him. I can hear his voice speaking softly but my heart beat in my ear is thunderous and I can't make out the words. My knees buckle and I feel as though I might faint so he lowers me back down into the sand.

I alternate between hyperventilating and sobbing for a long time while he holds me until I stop, simply out of energy to go on. When I calm he rubs my back soothingly and promises to take care of me. He pushes stray hairs from my face and coaxes me into a sitting position once again. "Jen, I have to get you into the shade. We won't last if we stay out in the sun too long." He takes me by the hand and leads me away from the wreckage and towards the beach. The blue water and pristine sand stretch out as far as the eye can see and it would be beautiful in any other circumstance. He sits me beneath the shade of a giant palm tree and takes my face between his hands. "I need to go and look for water but I'll be back. If I'm not back by nightfall please stay here."

He checks his wound and decides that he still needs my shirt to protect it so he removes his and dresses me in it like a child. I beg him not to go. It is deeply irrational but I have this feeling that if I let him out of my sight I won't ever see him again. He again offers to take me with him but I can't get myself together. He stays with me until I cry myself out again and drift off to sleep. I am saved another panic attack because when I wake he is sitting beside me. He hands me another bottle of water and this time he lets me drink the whole thing. He also has a package of beef jerky and a small bag of Cheetos.

At first I think that I cannot eat but after several minutes of staring at the stuff my hunger wins out over my despair. It is only after finishing the last few bites that I notice that he is drinking from a small green container. When he sees my questioning look he lifts it slightly. "Thank God, I found a fresh water supply. There is a stream that is actually pretty close by which makes me think this place might be relatively large. I'm going to drink it tonight and if I am still not sick by morning I think it will be ok for us to drink." I know this is important but I cannot bring myself to care. All I can think about is the people I have lost and how much their families and friends will miss them, how much I will miss them.

As the sun begins to set, the breeze coming off of the ocean becomes chilly and Josh moves us between a few trees to block the wind. He lays down and opens his arms to me and I settle in to share our body heat. I need this. Not just to keep me warm but to hear his heart beat beneath my ear. I need to know that it is still pumping. I need to know that he is still alive. As long as his chest still rises and falls with breath my word has not ended. I know that if it ever stops, so will mine.

The next morning he feeds me again and gives me the last bottle of water. When it becomes clear that I plan to do little more than stare at the horizon, he heads off in the direction of the plane. We repeat this pattern for many days. Josh leaves for most of the daylight hours, while I stare at the ocean and wonder if I will ever be able to do anything else again. At night he holds me and kisses my face and hair. He caresses my back and whispers to me how important I am, how much I mean to everyone, and how I can't give up. It isn't sexual, just the desperate attempts of a man who knows his only companion is slipping away.

I might very well go completely mad I ponder during the day if it were not for his constant reassuring presence at night. His heart beating against mine, his hands rubbing life back into my flesh, his voice coaxing my mind back into reality. I am caught in just such a musing one afternoon when I hear his yell. He is brave and his pain tolerance is high, so the sound of his distress breaks through my muddled brain immediately. Propelled by some unknown force stronger than my lethargy I jump up and run to find him. I have been sitting and laying for so long that I trip after just a few steps but recover and keep on going. As I race through the trees I realize that I have no idea where I am going. I have never gone with Josh so the part of the wreckage I saw on the first day and the beach we have made our camp is the only part of the island I have ever seen. My mind is racing with a hundred possibilities of what could have caused him to cry out. He could have fallen into a hole, he could have been attacked by a wild animal, he could have hit his head and may be injured badly.

When I find him shortly ahead it is not what I am expecting. He is sitting on the ground with his head in his hands yelling in frustration and pulling his hair. Beside him sits a large piece of the airplane. It is misshapen and has several sharp edges and I can't imagine how he managed to move it this far. "Josh" I say and he looks up at me in surprise. "What's wrong?" We make eye contact and I see a tear running down his cheek. It is the first time I have ever seen him cry. "I wish Liam was here" he manages to get out and then he turns and kicks the piece of scrap in anger. "It's too big, I can't move it." He hangs his head again and keeps repeating "I can't do it, I just can't do it. It's too hard."

Seeing him this way hits me like a ton of bricks and I feel a wave of shame wash over me from head to toe. I put him through the worst case scenario; the one that I have feared since even before the plane crash. I left him alone. When he needed me the most I completely abandoned him. He has been struggling and fighting and keeping us both alive all by himself. More than that, he has been grieving all by himself. As much as I loved everyone we lost, he loved them just as much.

I go to him and wipe the tears away. I hug him and tell him that he isn't alone anymore and he holds on to me for dear life. When we finally break apart I ask him where he is trying to move the piece and together we carry it the rest of the way. As it turns out, while I have been wallowing Josh has made significant progress on building us a more permanent shelter. He has also recovered some useful tools from the plane and relocated them to what he hopes will be our new home when it is finished.

"I still have more things to move from the plane, but it takes time and I didn't want to build this where we crashed" he tells me. I put a hand on his shoulder and turn him to face me. "No Josh, we have more things to move here from the plane. I'm going to start doing my share of the work. Maybe you can move them halfway and then I will take them the rest of the way. I'm sorry but I just can't stand to see their bodies again." I know it is low of me but I don't want to have another breakdown. "You won't have to" he reassures me. "I built a pyre from some wood the first few days and burned them." The toll that must have taken on his 23 year old heart and mind I will never know. "What did you do with the ashes?" I ask. He lowers his head and kicks at some plants growing nearby as he answers "I spread them in the ocean, at least most of them. I thought some of them might make it closer to home someday." It is this comment that makes me realize how much stronger than me he is. When all I could think about was my grief, he thought of everyone but himself. No wonder they casted this guy to be Peeta Mellark.

It isn't until we get back to the beach and he removes his shirt to wash up before bed that I realize how skinny he is. I don't have a mirror but I can see my chest and stomach and I don't seem nearly as bad off. I watch him that night as he gives me a portion of food and discover that he takes about a fourth the size for himself. When I question him about it he tells me that he ate a big lunch. "Josh, you have to stop." I tell him and run my hand across his shrinking belly. "You can't keep giving me all of the food and starving yourself." He starts to shake his head but I am insistent. "You're going to get sick. You're going to die." The frustration returns to his face and he confronts me with the reality of our situation for the first time. "I don't have any choice Jen. We will be out of the food I could find from the crash soon and I haven't been able to find anything else. There is fruit up in the trees but I can't get to it and I haven't had much success fishing yet."

I can hear the worry and self-doubt in his voice so I take his face in my hands and kiss first his forehead and then his cheeks. I have kissed him this way a hundred times and I hope that the familiarity of it will sooth him. He needs to know that I am present, that I am fully alive again and able to be a real ally. If we could carry a blockbuster movie franchise together we should be able to manage taking care of ourselves in the wild for a few days. "You don't have to be strong all the time anymore Josh" I say pulling him into our makeshift bed with me. Tonight, I pull his head to my chest and I smooth his hair and whisper to him. I make promises to be there for him and not to slip away again. I beg him for forgiveness. "I am going to be the partner you need Josh" I tell him in the still of the night "You won't ever have to be alone again." I desperately hope that is a promise I can keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

I have decided not to continue this story on this site and will be removing it soon. I will continue it on so if you are interested in reading the rest please visit me there and leave me some comments. I would love some feedback on this story from some of you who are following it here. I actually have a lot more posted there and am up through Chapter 11 on that site. My decision to house it only there and not on this site is due to some of the mature content in later chapters and fanfiction inspired by real people actually violates one of the rules of this site and I want to be respectful of that and post it in the appropriate place. Thanks to all who are following here, I am excited for you to read through chapter 11 and beyond and share your thoughts with me. I will continue to post on this site other Hunger Games stories that are compliant with all the rules of this site.


End file.
